El Calor Que Buscaba
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: Bella, se da cuenta de que ama a Jake


EL CALOR QUE BUSCAVA

-"Que horror me duele mucho, no lo soporto es como si me quemaran por dentro AH… no… no puedo dejar de quemarme!-Me estoy moviendo como lok, no lo soporto.

Por fin despierto, al ver el calendario me doy cuenta de q he estado inconsciente durante +o- 3días.

-Bella, Bella haz despertado! Bella-Puedo escuchar la voz de Alice llamarme, al levantarme me doy cuenta de q Alice me ha vestido con unos tacones bastante altos y con 1 vestido de tirantes q m llega hasta los talones.

-Alice!

-Lo lamento Bella, pero debía hacerlo, tu ropa estaba peor de lo q creí,-llego a mi lado y me abrazo-te vez hermosa Bella, bueno, con excepción de tus ojos claro n_n , aún así te vez hermosa.

-En donde esta Edward?

-Aquí- Voltee al escuchar su voz

-Edward!- Corrí hasta abrazarlo, de momento se me olvidaron los tacones y el vestido que traía puestos- Mi amor n_n

-Hola Bella, te vez hermosa, de verdad n_n , creo q dvs d tnr hambre, vamos te llevare

Esa tarde nos la pasamos kzando, los siguientes días Edward fue muy distante con migo, bueno, casi siempre estaba fuera, y yo hablaba con Alice e íbamos de nuevo a la scul =Tu auto control es muy bueno, no has matado ni a tu padre, creo q podemos volver a la scul Bella=, si no estoy mal esas fueron las exactas palabras q dijo Alice hac +o- 1mes .

1dia caminaba, pasaba al lado de la Push, no entraría Alice ya me lo había dicho tiempo atrás=… no entramos a esa zona, ya q si lo hacemos acabaríamos rompiendo el tratado q hicimos hace tiempo con ellos y se desataría una gran pelea…=, todo se hace lejano, quisiera hablar con Jake, lo he visto, se ha cortado el cabello, ya no lo tiene tan largo como antes, si no que lo trae como cualquier chico, no se ve nada mal, es mas se ve atractivo, pero lo único que hace es mirarme desde la distancia sin decir nada. Alice me contó q Jake también es 1 Lobo como varios de sus compañeros y que por eso su aroma era diferente, mas parecido al de los perros (o los Lobos). Hoy también vi. 1 lobo corriendo, me miro por largo rato después se escondió tras los árboles, mas adelante vi a Jacob, supe que el lobo q habiha visto antes era el, ya que su olor es único, diferente al de sus camaradas.

Después de 1 rato regreso a casa(no a la mía sino a la de Edward) con 1 poco de ardor en la garganta, necesito ir a cazar, y eso es lo q Hare, comencé a buscar a Alice, pero no la encuentro, así q decido ir a cazar por mi misma.

-Genial!- He atrapado a 1 venado, ¡De gran tamaño! , peo al terminar de "comer" comienzo a sentir el aroma de Edward… pero esta mezclado con el de otra persona.

Al llegar hasta donde se supone q esta el olor lo veo.

-Edward…-Mi voz suena como 1 susurro, lo suficiente como para q ellos me oigan.

Edward se besa apasionadamente con Tania, estavan JuNtOs!, JuNtOs!, JuNtOs!, parecieran una sola persona!

-Bella…-Voltea a mirarme, sorprendido-yo…- no lo dejo terminar la frac y hecho a correr.

He corrido bastante, tengo ganas de llorar, pero se que ninguna lagrima saldrá de mis ojos , esta lloviendo y pareciera que el cielo llora por mi, siento ganas de morir."Claro! Como pude ser tan entupida?, desde que me convertí se ha mostrado cada vez mas distante con migo y cuando llegaba, su ropa siempre va impregnada de otro aroma!", el calor(por llamarlo de alguna manera) con el que el me trataba se fue haciendo muy distante, hasta que se volvió frío como el hielo.

-Quien handa ahí?- de repente oigo a alguien hablar, al acercarme veo a Jacob parado entre la lluvia.

-Jacob…-pronuncio su nombre entre susurros de pena y miedo

-Bella… que es lo que…..?-en ese instante me abalanzo a sus brazos entre sollozos sin importarme nada-…pero….Que te paso…Bella?

-Bella!. Que haces aquí Jacob?-Escuche la voz de Edward con un poco de frialdad al preguntar.

-MH!. QUE LE HAS HECHO CHUPA SANGRE?- pregunto Jacob con enojo y abrazándome mas hacia el.

-A ti no te incumbe Jacob. Bella, por favor, ven.

-NO QUIERO!- dije gritando-No iré a ningun lado

-Pero Bella…

-Bella… yo…

-Ya la escuchast CHUPA SANGRE , ella no ira a ningun lado, se quedara aquí y yo le are compañía.

-Kh…!- de repente DEG d sentir su aroma y cuando voltee ya se había ido.

Me quede en los brazos de Jacob un rato mas, durante el que le conte lo sucedido.

Era extraño, Jake tenia algo, un nocq que me gustaba mucho, de repente me di cuenta de que Jake me ofrecía aquel calor que había perdido de Edward y, que yo, sin darme cuenta, lo aceptaba.

-Bella! Hola Bella! Como estas?- siempre lo escuchaba llamarme de la misma manera cada vez que llegaba.

-Hola Jake! n_n, como estas?- En ese instante corrió hacia mi y estrecho mis labios contra los suyos, y después con delicadeza, profundizo el beso, y yo lo correspondí.

-Perdón Bella, pero ya no lo aguantaba mas, necesitaba besarte, hace como 1 año desde que nos volvemos a ver y yo…

-Jake-Le tape lo boca con 2 de mis dedos-no te preocupes…

-Te amo Bella, no importa que te ayan convertido, siempre te he amado bella.

-Yo también te amo Jake, tu tienes…

-…calor Bella, a pesar de que tu corazón ya no palpite, tus ojos irradian el calor que yo siempre busque Bella

-El calor que buscaba Jake tu lo tienes, TE AMO.


End file.
